


Shorts and other random stuff

by Gaysoundsaboutright



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysoundsaboutright/pseuds/Gaysoundsaboutright
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 6





	1. How to Become Fast Friends, Fast

Isn't it fun, being shy? Isn't it fun, closing yourself off from your classmates? Isn't it fun, losing yourself in your studies, and finding that no amount of shiny medals or red 'A's fill the hole in your heart?  
Red. There's a boy dressed in red. His name is Roman, but privately Logan simply thinks of him as Red. Logan finds he would very much like to be Red's friend, except he's shy, except he has closed himself off from his classmates, except he lost himself in his studies, racking up shiny medals and red 'A' s, but not much experience making friends.  
Also, there's only a week before they graduate. That might be a problem. But Logan has a plan, of course! And he definitely hasn't spent the whole year coming up with it, of course!  
It's a plan, an untested plan, but a well thought out plan, if friendship can be planned at all, a plan to find out just how fast friendship can flourish.


	2. The Young Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of fire, bullying, fighting, implied abuse

When he and Virgil are ten, they set fire to a pile of leaves. 

"Arson." Virgil nods solemnly. 

Roman takes a rather burnt piece of bread and sticks it on a stick he found on the ground. 

"Arson." He agrees. "And a toast, to always hating you."

When he and Virgil are together, sparks fly and ignite fights. They clash like thunder, always have, ever since the first day of kindergarten.

When he and Virgil are thirteen, they start a fight. 

"Anarchy." Virgil vows. 

As is tradition, Roman takes a well browned piece of bread and sticks it on a chopstick. 

"Anarchy." He agrees. "And a toast, to the end of peer pressure."

When he and Virgil are together, teachers and bullies alike know to run in the opposite direction. Through thick and thin they stick together, letting nothing stand in their way, a raging bonfire, unextinguishable, uncontrollable. 

When he and Virgil are eighteen, they run away together, away from the fighting, away from the big red crosses that want to define their futures, away from the yelling and screaming. 

Virgil says nothing, instead handing him a piece of toast. 

"A toast." Roman whispers. "To something better."

"Hopefully." Virgil sighs. 

When he and Virgil are together, sparks fly and light up the sky. 


End file.
